Goodbye Fairy Tail -Lucy and Wendy
by mmkrinkuta161
Summary: Lucy has been kicked out of teamnatsu and she decides to leave fairy tail. Wendy couldn't take it either. Lucy finds out secrets about her past. they comes back with new names, powers, and personalities. they both decide to take down fairy tail by entering the guilds enemy,Sabertooth.But what Lucy didn't expect was falling in love.rated T cuz i dunno anything lucys couple undecided
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I'm Leaving

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Since Lisanna was back from the "dead," everyone was partying. No one noticed me or even said hi to me except Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, the exceeds, and Lisanna. Lisanna and me became quite close. She was like a little sister to me. "ohayo minna!" I greeted everyone. "Ohayo Lucy-San" Wendy noticed me walk into the guild. "Hey bunny girl" "Ohayo Lu-chan!" Gajeel and Levy waved at me. "Love Rival" Juvia waved at her. No one looked at her except them. The exceeds were on a mission. Lucy looked around the guild. Almost everyone ignored her. She turned to Team Natsu. He was walking her way. "Lucy, we have something to tell you." Natsu dragged Lucy to the corner of the guild where Erza and Gray was waiting. "What's up you guys?" I asked them. They looked at me seriously. "Lucy, we are replacing you in Team Natsu with Lisanna. You are too weak." Natsu said seriously. Tears streamed down my face. "You can go on some solo missions and get stronger." Erza said not looking me in the eyes. 'Did they just say that? Why?' I thought to myself while running out of the guild. "I AM NOT WEAK!" I screamed out before feeling my body collapse in front of my apartment.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Princess?" Loke looked at his master with painful eyes. He carried her back to her apartment. Loke felt angry at Fairy Tail for ignoring her and abandoning her. He punched the table next to Lucy's bed. Lucy was mumbling something in her sleep. Loke took a look at his Master and smiled. He disappeared back to the Spirit World.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I woke up at 6pm in the evening. I remembered everything that happened this morning. Tears started coming down my face again. I couldn't think of going back to that guild anymore. I was just a replacement wasn't I! Anger and revenge filled my heart. I was going to be stronger and get revenge.

I got up and went into the shower and got dressed. I packed my clothes and money. Before I left I wrote letters to my friends and Fairy Tail. I walked over to my guild. I stared at the doors and kicked them opened. Everyone stared at me for kicking the doors open. I ignored their glares and went to the masters room. Knock Knock. "Come in" I heard master answered. "Master, I love you like my second father. Thankyou for accepting me to this guild and making me smile again. But I have decided to leave this guild for a reason." Master had tears in his eyes. "My child why?" "Everyone has been ignoring me and giving me death stares. I was kicked out of Team Natsu and was called weak. I was called a replacement." Tears streamed down my face. "Very well my child. But you have to promise me to come back and visit." Master's tears rolled down his cheeks as he jumped and hugged me. "Thankyou Mas- Makarov. I will never forgot you." I cried my heart out with Master. "Lucy, remember, One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."

* * *

Master's P.O.V.

I watched as Lucy handed her hand to me. I erased her guild mark. My eyes were all red and puffy. She handed me 9 letters. "Makarov, please do not give them the letter if they do not notice that I'm gone yet. Goodbye Makarov." She whispers and walks out my room. I walk out after her standing on the railings watching her as she leaves. No one glances her way except Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Me, and the exceeds. I start crying while watching her open the guild doors and leave. Everyone looked at me.

Lisanna's P.O.V.

I saw Lucy-Chan walk out the guild. I thought she was leaving for a mission until Master burst into tear. Everybody looked at him. At first I was confuse. Gajeel started to hug Levy, "Bunny Chan…" he murmured. I look at him again, this time realizing he was shedding some quiet tears. Wendy was crying and screaming as she ran after Lucy. Juvia started to burst into tears. "Oii! Master! Where is Lucy?" I asked the master. "You little Brats!" Master was furious. "Levy! Gajeel! Juvia! Lisanna! Happy, Lily, and Charles! Come up here!" Master called for us. We walked up to see him crying more than anyone else. "You lifeless creatures!" Juvia screamed at the guild, "Fairy Tail isn't the way it was before anymore!" Juvia cried harder and harder. "Calm down my child. Lucy has left you guys letters." Charles received the letters.

Charles handed the letters to the addressed person.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Levy opened her letter

Dear Levy-Chan,

Thankyou for being my best friend and did't ignore me like the rest of the guild did. You and my other friends are the reason I am going to be stronger so I can protect you. Please do not look for me.

PS. When I come back to Fairy Tail you better confess to Gajeel.

Love,

-Lucy

Levy cried until she fainted and fell.

* * *

Lisanna opened her next.

Dear Lisanna,

Even thought I just met you, I love you just like a little sister to me. You have always been kind to me even thought the others abandoned me. You made me smile. And please do not think that I'm leaving because of you. I will be back to see you again.

Love,

-Lucy

Lisanna had tears streaming down her face. "I love you too nii-chan" Lisanna whispered to herself.

Juvia was next.

Dear Juvia,

Even though you call me your love rival, which I'm not, I've always thought of you as the best sister anyone can ask for. You protected me from danger, but the next time I come back I am going to be the one who does protecting. Please do not search for me and take good care of Gray. I believe that you and gray will make a good couple.

Love,

-Lucy

Juvia cried and collapsed on the floor beside Levy.

* * *

Gajeel opened his letter next.

Dear Gajeel,

I know we didn't have a good past together but you were there for me when I needed rescuing. Please take good care of Levy. Levy has feelings for you. Please think about it. Thankyou for not ignoring me.

Love,

-Bunny Chan, Lucy.

Gajeel had tears streaming down his face as he sat on the floor. "Hey! What made Iron Face cry?! I wanna see!" Natsu screaming as he saw the 4 people cry. Later then Natsu saw his blue exceed and the rest of exceeds cry. "Happy!" Natsu was shocked. "Listen up you brats! Lucy has a letter for Team Natsu. Dear Team Natsu, Thankyou for protecting me when I was weak. Thankyou for saving my life multiple times. Even though you only thought of me as a replacement, I think of you as my dear family. Gray, please open up your heart for Juvia-chan. Erza please take care of Gray's stripping and Natsu's destroying. Natsu please stop destroying things, please stop making Erza's and Gray's life miserable. Next time I come back to Fairy Tail, I will beat you up. Love, Your new enemy, Lucy." Master read the letter out loud. "pfft. Lucy beat me up? Impossible!" Natsu said confidently. "Will you shut up Natsu?!" Gray was now crying. Gray never wanted to ignore Lucy, he never wanted to make her leave the team. But he knew that Natsu didn't care about Lucy anymore than a piece of garbage. And if Lucy continued to be in the Team it would make it even harder for her.

"This letter is to Fairy Tail, Dear Fairy Tail, Thankyou for trying to accept me into your family, maybe I wasn't here long enough to make you accept me. But you ignored me like I was a piece of shit. I thought you guys cared for nakama but you didn't. The next time I come back I will challenge you all to a fight. Love, Lucy." Master announced out loud. Romeo cried quietly while Asuka cried louder and louder. Alzack and Bisca also cried.

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V.

I followed Lucy-Chan outside. My tears were covering my eyes. Until I finally spotted her. "Lucy-Chan! Please take me with you! I cannot live without you! Please Lucy-Chan!" She turned around and forced a smile on her face. She was walking back to me. "Are you sure Wendy?" She asked me. "Yes!" I said back with confidence. "Then lets get the guild mark out of your hand and pick up Charles."

Lucy waited for me outside while I went into the guild. "Wendy, where have you been?" Erza-san asked me. I ignored her and went to Master's room.

Makarov's P.O.V.

I heard a knock in my door. "Come in." I told the person outside. The young blue haired girl walked into my office. "Yes dear? What do you want?" I asked little Wendy. "Master, *sniff* I would like to *sniff* leave the guild!" My eyes almost came out of my eyelids. "Why my dear?" My eyes started to water. "I love Lucy-nee very much. She always accepted me and protected me. I cannot take that she was called weak and called garbage. This isn't the Fairy Tail from when I first joined!" Wendy bursts into tears in front of me. She gave me her right shoulder, I put out my hand and chanted a spell and her mark disappeared. "Thankyou for everything master. I will visit soon." When Wendy walked out my room. I burst into tears for I have lost 2 of my children in 1 day.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I heard master mumble something and cry. I went to get Charles. She was sitting at the bar with Happy and Lily. I walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She looked at me with a shocked face. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she shouted so loud the entire guild stared their way. "Wendy dear, where is your guild mark?" Mira-san asked me looking very worried. I couldn't answer that. I ran outside the guild with Charles following my back. " Goodbye Happy! Goodbye Lily! I will miss you guys!" Charles waved a farewell at the 2 exceeds.

Anonymous P.O.V.

ahhh, so this is Lucy Heartphilia. I wonder why she is standing there instead of entering her guild. Then I saw a Blue Haired girl walked up to her and taking her hand walking to the train station. I sniffed the air a bit and smelled Grandine.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Wendy our train departs in 5 minutes!" I called for Wendy who was sitting there waiting for me. I grabbed her hand and we were about to step into the train when a hand grabbed my hand pulling us out of the train. "Hey! Who are you and what do you want?" I was annoyed. We just missed our train. "Lucy Heartphilia? Grandine's daughter? Please follow me." The girl had Dark Blue hair with Emerald highlights. She was wearing a dark red coat covering her face. "Lucy." Wendy shook me. "We can trust her Lucy" Wendy told me. "Are you sure?" I asked her. "She smells like dragons. Trust me." I nodded at her in approval. The girl took out a key from her pocket.

We stepped into a portal leading to another world. "This is the Dragon World. I know from your smell you were crying and I know from that you don't have a guild mark anymore you quit the guild." The girl said to me taking of her coat. She was a very pretty person. "And I have something to give to you and tell you." She turned to me and Wendy signaling to follow her. We stopped in front of a huge mansion. She took our hands and walked into the mansion and led us to the second floor. "Excuse me but what is your name?" I asked her politely. "I am Coronia, elemental dragon, your highness." She answered me. "Your highness?!" I was confused and shocked. "Princess Lucia. Please calm down. Your mother Layla Heartphilia was the queen of the dragons until she died. Your mother didn't die of sickness. She died because she used up her power to heal Weisslogia and Skiadrum. I made a promise to her before she died. I promised her to train you into a strong and confident mage." I looked at her, my jaw dropped. I'm a PRINCESS?! "Ehhh?!" Wendy exclaimed out loud. "Uhhh, so I'm a princess?" I was shocked for a while until I came to my senses. No wonder my mom was not always around in our house. "To be queen your highness. I shall train you for 5 years and your friend here can train with you. You shall train with every dragon in the Dragon world. Training with dragons take 3 years. Then you shall come to me after you finish dragon slaying and we shall move on to Fairy Slaying for 5 months. The other 7 months is Troll Slaying. And 5 months of god slaying and then 7 months of heavenly body magic and teleportation, healing, mind reading, and flying thunder god technique (I got that from Naruto, eheheh ^^') ."

* * *

**sorry this is my first fanfic. ^^ update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey heres the new update! hope you like it :D oh and thankyou for the reviews! glad you enojoyed the first chapter! and for the people who requested stingxlucy i'll try! please r&r.**

Chapter2: Sabertooth

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V. TIME SKIP 5 YEARS.

"Princess, we are leaving shortly." Coronia looked at me with sad eyes. Me and Wendy have been in the dragon world training for 5 years with these wonderful and friendly dragons. Wendy started crying over again for the 10th time today. "Lucy when we go back, I will take down Natsu Dragneel!" Wendy looked at me determined. I nodded. "Wendy we cannot go attack Fairy Tail yet. We should go join a guild." I told her. "Okay Lucy-nee. We should change our names and appearance too." Wendy's hair was now long as her knee. My hair was the same. I called out cancer. "hello Lucy-san ebi." "Cancer can you die my hair light pink with yellow highlights!" Wendy squealed at her new appearance. "Thankyou Cancer!" "Cancer please cut my hair to my waist and die my hair violet with one yellow highlight in front of my face. Thankyou Cancer." I looked at the new me. I closed Cancer's gate and looked at Wendy. "Lucy-nee, we should change our names!" Wendy squeaked.

Wendy was now Dillianna Wenderia. And I was Violet Luciana. "We bid thee farewell!" The dragons yelled at us. I ran over to Igneel, "Goodbye Igneel! Take care of your self and stay healthy." I gave Igneel my signature smile. I went and hugged every body. They each gave me a silver key to call for them when I needed. Me and Wendy walked into the portal to appear at Magnolia station. Wendy walked over to the newspaper stand. "Hey! Vi-nee! According to the newspaper, Fairy Tail came back from tenroujima. And the GMG's are coming soon!" I looked at Wendy and smiled. "Lets go join Sabertooth." Wendy smiled sweetly at me.

When we reached the guild doors, "Ready Nee-san?" Wendy asking me. "Ready" I smiled back at her. We pushed the door open and walked in. Everyone in the guild looked at us, we walked inside and I smiled at the mages there.

* * *

Minerva's P.O.V.

The doors were opened by 2 girls. The girl with violet hair smiled at us. I walked up to them. Giving them a death glare. They didn't care at all. They jus stood there smiling a sweet smile at me. "Ohhh Emmm Geee! Your just to adorable!" I couldn't take it anymore they were very confident and cute. "I'm Minerva! You can call me Min-chan!" Everyone in the guild stared at me shocked. "We are here to join your guild Min-Chan! I'm Violet Luciana and this is my foster little sister Dillianna Wenderia! You can call me Vi!" Vi-Chan said to me. "And you can call me Dil!" Dillianna said. "Right this way!" I grabbed their hands into Dads office.

"Daddy meet Dillianna Wenderia and Violet Luciana! They want to join us! Pleasepleaseplease let them join!." I squealed. "Master Jiemma, the 2 of us are a former fairy, Lucy Heartphilia and Wendy Marvell. Please keep this a secret from the rest. We are here to demolish Fairy Tail for betraying us." Vi-chan said. I looked at her shocked. "WHAT DID THE FAIRIES DO TO YOU ADORABLE THINGS?!" I was mad! Vi-chan explained everything that happened. "We are so killing them for hurting you!" My head was going to explode! "And how strong are you?" daddy asked them. Vi-chan smiled a very sweet smile and said, "I can promise you that I'm very very powerful." "Well then prove it." Daddy arranged them to fight with Rufus.

"Ready! Start!" Vi-chan started first.

Rufus's P.O.V.

"Little Sister?!" I shouted looking at her face more clearly. "huh? Onii-chan?!" My dear little sister! Lucy was my little sister and we were planning to run away when mother died but father caught Lucy and only I could escape. She ran to me a hugged me. "I'm so happy onii-chan! But I have to fight you!" Lulu looked at me concerned. "It's ok! Hit me with your best shot!"

Lucy's P.O.V

I stepped away from onii-chan. "Roar of the Light Dragon!" I shouted. Onii-chan was hit in the head with it but he as still conscious. "Light Dragon?!" A blonde haired boy shouted looking at me. I smiled back and nodded. "Oii! Onii-chan! Hand to hand combat?!" I shouted. He aimed a kick a my face I ducked down and tripped him and sat on top of him and punched him. "Oii! Sis! Get off! Memory Make: Ice make arrows!" Onii-chan shouted. "epppp!" I got off and ran. "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" I shouted. Rufus-nii dodged my attack. "Meteor!" I shouted. "Celestial Dragon Roar!" I screamed. It hit him in the gut. "Sky god slaying magic!" I screamed out. Rufus-nii fell down and fainted. Everyone around me looked shocked. "omg" I heard the blonde haired boy muttered. "I declare Violet a S-class Mage." Master Jiemma shouted. Next up was Wendy. She won against Orga. Everyones jaw dropped. "Dillianna is also declared S-class Mage!"

Min-Chan introduced me to everyone in the guild. I became bestfriends with Yu-chan, Min-chan, and Yuki-chan. I always had fight with Sting and Rufus-nii always trying to kill the boys who stared at me. Rogue always ignored me when I tried talking to him. I wonder what's wrong. I might as well read his mind later.

Rogue's P.O.V.

I saw Violet-chan stare at me nervously. I didn't know what to do but blush.

Sting's P.O.V.

"Sting." I turned around to look at Rogue. "hmm?" I asked him. "Do you like Violet-Chan?" I looked at him clearly seeing him blushing a bit. "You like her to don't you." I smirked at him. He was quiet for about 1 minute. "I…. Yes." Rogue

finally says.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I saw Rogue blushing. I smirked. Then I saw Sting stare at me. I smirked again. "Dilli! Yu-chan! Yuki-chan! Min-chan! Lets go shopping!" We all agreed and when we came back Master announced who would enter the GMG's. "This year they will let 9 participants per guild! And the participants are! Minerva! Rufus! Yukino! Kyuki! Sting! Rogue! Violet! Dillianna! Orga!" Everyone cheered. "Okay listen up tigers! We will be training for 3 months at the beach! Pack tonight meet up at the train tomorrow 5am! If your late then we're leaving without you!" Min-chan screamed out. We all went home to pack. "Lucy-nee-chan, Sabertooth is awesome!" Dillianna said to me smiling. I nodded and smiled back at her.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Time Skip: After the train ride.

When we reached the beach we got changed. I changed into my sky blue beach dress. I went down with Wendy and we sat on the sand and we were meditating. I called out cancer after that and told him to change my hair color back to blond but light blond with pink dip dye at the bottom of my hair. The boys went swimming in the ocean except Rogue. "Rogue? Why have you been ignoring me lately?" I asked him. He looked and me and turned around and he blushed. "Hey, I totally understand if you don't want to tell me its okay." I said to him. He turned around and stared at me and got up. "I'm going for a walk." He said and walked away.

"Vi-nee! Vi-nee! I wanna show you something!" Dillianna came up to me. "Sure." She grabbed my hand and we ran from a bridge to a mountain nearby. "Vi-nee, we can practice flying meditating here at this cliff!" Dilli squealed. "Good Idea Dilli!" I nodded in agreement. We ran from a distant and jumped off the cliff. I grabbed Dilli's hand and we spread our dragon wings. "Sky Dragon Wings!" Dilli shouted as she soared. "Celestial Dragon Wings!" I shouted as we soared up higher. "Dilli! We should use our take over magic!" I shouted to Dillianna and pointed down in the river. She nodded and agreed. We sped down to the river and transformed into dolphins. "Ehhhh?!" We heard a voice from above. "Oh hi!" I waved at the girl. "Lucy?! Wendy?!" Mavis waved at us. "Hello Mavis!" Dilli shouted.

"How have you been?" Mavis flew down to talk to us. "We're fine thanks!" I smiled sweetly at her. "You joined Sabertooth I see." She smiled back at me. "What are you doing here Mavis?" Dilli asked her. "Oh you see the GMG's are coming and Natsu wanted to train at the beach!" She said. Dillianna and My jaws dropped. 'We're going to see them?!' I read Dillianna's mind. She turned to look at me. "Its Ok Dill." I told her. "We should get back now. Bye Mavis!" We waved at her and walked back to the beach. "Oii! Blondie! We see fairies!" Sting shouted at me. "Shut up! Your also a blondie! And I know that! I'm not blind." We started arguing.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I laughed at Sting and Luc- Vi-nee's arguments. Rogue-nii were staring at them with a jealous look. "Ehh? Rogue-nii jealous?" I smirked at him. "No!" He shouted back at me. "Maybe a little bit…" He whispered so only I could hear. I giggled at him. "Oiii! Pinky! What's so funny?!" Sting-nii shouted. "Nothing pfft* Nothing at all pfft* hahahahaha" I burst out laughing. Rogue-nii blushed really hard. "Okay Okay sorry sorry" I smiled. "Cheeky girl." Rogue said quietly. "V-chan! The fairies saw us!" Min-nee shouted at Vi-nee. Natsu walked up and glared at Sting-nii. "What are Fairy brats doing here?" Orga-nii asked and glared back. Whew. Its good me and Vi-nee brought our coats. We put it on and watched them argue. "Who are those two?! They smell like Igneel!" Natsu shouted. "Hell Yeah I Do!" Vi-nee shouted back. I glared at Vi-nee-chan. "Sorry W- Dill-chan." She said. Whew she almost said my name… "Where is Igneel?!" Natsu glared at Vi-nee. "Like I would tell you!" Vi-nee shouted back. I glared at her. "Sorry Dill eheheheh." She smiled at me. "Your smile…" Natsu looked at Vi-nee closer. "Your voice!" He looked at me. "Show your faces!" Erza-san demanded. I turned to look at Vi-nee. 'Dill I know your reading my mind. Use your take over magic and change to look like a random person.' I read Vi-nee's mind. I nodded and changed. We took of our coats.

We smiled sweetly at them. "Anything you need?" Vi-nee asked.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Whoa. Did I just think these girls were Lucy and Wendy? I am hallucinating… "I'm sorry, we misunderstood that you were our old nakamas." Erza apologized. "I know its you." Ice Princess said. "Oh shut up Ice Princess its not them." I argued with Popsicle. "Shut up Flame Brain!" Popsicle shouted back. I ignored his comments. "And why do you smell like dragon?!" I shouted at them. "Ermms. Are you stupid? We are Dragon slayers." The girl with dark green hair said. (Dilliana-Wendy) "Oh right." I shrugged and walked away from them. "Natsu, Gray. We will spy on them." Erza whispered. "Ehhh?!" Me and Gray were shocked. Erza glared at us. "Aye!" We shouted.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Dilliana and me put our coats back on and turned back into ourselves. "Vi-nee, read my mind!" Dilliana shouted at me. 'They are spying on us!' Dilliana said to me. "Ehh?!" I shouted shocked. "Shhh!" Dillianna covered my mouth. "Okay Okay. Dillianna we should go back to the hotel!" I smiled at her. We walked back and I whispered to her, "Use your shadow slaying magic." She nodded and we turned left and we turned into shadows. "Where are they?!" Erza shouted. "This is your fault popsicle!" Natsu shouted. "What did I do flame brain?!" Gray shouted. When they walked away, Dillianna and me walked around and went back to the mountain we found. "Dillianna, I have a secret to tell you. Please don't tell anyone." I pulled Dill down the cliff and we both transformed into turtles and swam deeper into the water. When we reached a blue rock in the deepest part of the ocean. I tapped the purple shelf on top of the rock.

The rock opened and we swam inside the rock. "Dill I mean Wendy. This is another dimension. Another world. You can call me Lucy here. This dimension I am the ruler. This is the parallel world. We will train here." I told Wendy. "Whoa! This is amazing!" We started training with Ice Make Magic for 2 weeks. Next we went to lighting magic for another 2 weeks. After that we trained Water magic for 1 week.

Wendy's P.O.V.

The first month we trained Ice Make magic, lighting magic, and water magic. The second and third month we trained fire magic, wind magic, music magic, memory make, wolf slaying magic, ritual magic, satans magic, clone magic, illusion magic, and martial arts.

"Goodbye Rin-kun! Renia-nee-chan! Diana-chan!" I waved at our trainers. "Goodbye Wendy-chan!" Diana-chan waved back. "Goodbye Princess Lucy!" The rest waved to me and Lucy-nee-chan. When we got back to our universe we walked to the beach where the others were training. "Omg! Its them! They're back!" Rufus-nii pointed at us. "Where have you been?!" Sting shouted pissed. "Well Sting-nii, Lucy-nee-chan took me to train at parallel. Which you would never understand!" I smiled at Sting-nee. "You took Dillianna-chan to parallel?! And when did you call her Lucy?" Rufus-nii asked pissed. "Well, Rufus-nii, We started calling each other the same name last 3 months and we decided to use the same names until we can decide on a new one!" I smiled at him. "You can trust Wen-chan!" Lucy-nee-chan exclaimed.

"Okay listen up! We are leaving tonight! Go pack your stuff and meet up here at 8pm!" Min-nee said. When me and Lucy-nee-chan were walking back she said to me, "We should use our last names and change our first names!" I think it is a very clever idea. I nodded. "I will be Azusa Heartphilia!" Lucy-nee now is Azusa-nee-chan! Very nice I thought. "Well then, I'm Yuri Marvell!" I smiled and Azusa-nee-chan nodded and smiled back at me. We went to our rooms and Azusa-nee-chan called out cancer.

Lucy's (Azusa's) P.O.V.

I called out Cancer. "Hair cut ebi?" he asked. "Yes please! Cut my hair to my Back and dye it light brown!" Yuri-chan said. "I want you to dye my hair black!" I smiled at him. When we were done I called out Virgo to pack our stuff. We went outside to meet the others. "From now on call me Azusa Heartphilia Lohr and Wendy is now Yuri Marvell!" I told the others. "Then now I'm Rufus Heartphilia Lohr!" Rufus-nii said making a goofy face. Everyone started to laugh at his face.

Yuri and me grabbed everyone's hand and we grabbed our stuff and teleported to our inn at crocus. "Konnichiwa! We booked 2 rooms for the Sabertooth guild!" I said to the receptionist. "Arigatou!" I slept with Yuri, Rufus, Yukino, and Kyuki. "We are going to get Fairy Tail for breaking my sisters heart tomorrow!" Rufus-nii sang out loud while he was in the showers. Everyone burst out laughing at him. After everyone went to sleep, I was standing in front of our balcony. "Oii! Blackie! What are you doing up?" Sting shouted. "Oh so now you're a racist?! Actually I think I should be the one asking you blondie!" I glared at Sting. He smiled at me. "Your cute when your mad." I blushed. Sting slapped his mouth and blushed so hard Erza's scarlet hair is put to shame. "I didn't mean it!" he ran back inside. I'll just forget what he said! I marched back into my room and went to sleep beside Yuri-chan.

"Azusa-nee-chan! I think we are going to be late if you don't wake up!" I heard a little girls voice screaming and shouting. "hmmm?" I stretched my arms out and yawned. "Azusa-nee-chan we only have 5 minutes before the games start!" Yuri-chan screamed in my ear. "What the?!" I got up and took a quick bath. Very quick bath and put my clothes on and ran out to the arena. "Alright everyone this is the elimination rounds! Sky Labyrinth!" Mato the pumpkin announced. "Haha this will be easier than I expected!." Me and Yuri grabbed everyones hand and teleported to the finish line. "Sabertooth is first with 10 seconds!" We waited until the other 7 teams reached. "In 8th place we have Fairy Tail! Natsu Dragneel! Erza Scarlet! Gray Fullbuster! MiraJane Strauss! Lisanna Strauss! Laxus Dreyar! Juvia Lockser! Gajeel Redfox! Mystogan!" Almost no one cheered for them. "In 7th place! Mermaid Heel! IN 6th place! Quatro Cerberus! In 5th place! Blue Pegasus! In 4th place Lamia Scale! In 3rd place! Angel Wings! A new guild! In 2nd place! Raven Tail! And in 1st place! The number one guild in all Fiore! SABERTOOTH!" Everyone cheered and screamed at the site of our guild.

Yukino and Kyuki blew kisses while Rogue stood there silently. Sting was waving and acting like a monkey. So I punch the life out of him. Mato the pumpkin looked shocked. "Uhhh umm. Okay! Lets begin the first battle for today! Please select a volunteer per each team. The first battle will be fighting of demons. We have 100 A-class demons, 200 B-class, 300 C-class, 400 D-class, and 500 S-class!" Mato announced. "I'll go." I volunteered. "But Azusa! We need to keep your magic a secret!" Whined Yuki-chan. "Its okay! I'll just use my Katanas!" I smiled at Yuki-chan. "Good Luck Azusa!" I walked down to the stadium. "We have from Sabertooth, Azusa Heartphilia Lohr!" Everyone stared my way. "Heartphilia?!" The Fairy Tail team screamed at my last name. I smirked at them. "Lucy?!" They shouted. "No. I'm not Lucy. Are you death? I'm Azusa. Listen when someone is talking. I'm Lucy's long lost sister." Fairy Tail's face was still shocked. "Umm. From Fairy Tail we have Erza Scarlet! From Lamia scale we have Lyon Vastia! From Blue Pegasus we have Hibiki Lates! From Mermaid we have Kagura! From Angel Wing we have Ritsu Agenoki! From Quatro Cerberus we have War Cry! From Raven Tail we have Flare Corona! Please pick your numbers!" The talking pumpkin said.

I picked number 1. Well that's good. I smiled. "Who has number 1?" the talking pumpkin asked. "Hey! Talking Pumpkin! I got number 1!" I shouted at him. He looked very offended. "Ok miss Azusa… She called me talking pumpkin!" He whimpered. "How many monster do you wish to take down?" He asked me quietly. "Screw those monster! Screw numbers! I'm gonna take on all 1500 monsters!" I screamed at him. "Go Azusa-nee-chan!" Yuri-chan shouted. "Go Azusa-chan!" Sabertooth cheered. I went into the battle. "Well hello there monsters!" I waited for them to all come to me in the center. I threw my Katanas out. "Three-Sword Style! Azura Katana Raid!" (Random words blehh ^^) I cut down all the monsters in one second. I went down to B-class. "Come at me babes" I smirked. "One-Sword Swing! Diamata Eagle Swing!" I cut all the monsters. "Time for C-class!" I skipped around the area swinging my sword around cutting all the monsters.

* * *

^outside the areana^

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone was shocked as they watched the lacrima screen. "She didn't even use her magic!" Gray shouted shocked. "I wanna see her magic!" Natsu complained.

* * *

^Back in the arena^

Lucy's P.O.V.

I chopped down all 400 d-class monsters in one swing of my sword. I smiled to myself. Maybe I should show a little of my magic! I thought. Yeah I should. I was busy thinking when a S-class monster took my Katana's. "Shit." I said quietly. "Well, time to show some of my magic." I smiled. "Ice Make Arrows!" I shouted. 250 monsters left!. I thought to myself. "Ice Make Geyser!" All the monsters disappeared. I walked out of the arena smiling to myself. "Hehehehe." I giggled at myself. Everyone stared at me shocked. Especially Lyon and Gray. Lyon came running my way. "Miss! Who taught you that magic?! Who are you? Please show your face! How come you are so good at the magic!?" Lyon started questioning me a lot. I smiled at Lyon. I went to his side. "Renia taught me. Son of Ur your master. And I cannot show my face. I trained it for 2 weeks." I walked past him and went to pumpkin man. "Ehem? Our points?" The pumpkin man standing there shocked. "Yes,yes, Sabertooth 10 points! Since Miss Azusa beat all the monsters, we shall use the MPF! Winner gets 5 points!" Mato announced. "Let me start." Kagura pushed through and punched the MPF. "1244!" Kagura shouted satisfied. "My turn!" Shouted War Cry. "1001?!" War Cry screamed. "My turn please." Lyon walked up. "1244…" Lyon looked unsatisfied. "Now me." Hibiki said. "99?!" Hibiki cried. "Now me." Flare squealed. "1300!" Flare squealed. "My turn." Erza said.

"6000" Erza smirked. "Beat that Ice-Mage. Lets play dare. If I win I get to see your real face." Erza smiled at me. "And if I win you strip in the middle on the arena." I smiled at her. "De..Deal!" Erza pointed at my face. "Your gonna see what's coming." I walked over to the MPF macine. BAM! "ahahahaha 9999 and I broke the machine! Yay!" I squealed at her. Everyone stared at me shocked. Erza started to cry. "You made a deal you better do it." I glared at Erza. "Fi..Fine!" Erza went to the middle of the arena and stripped. "Hahahahaha!" Sabertooth and me laughed. "You! You made our nakama cry!" Natsu screamed. "I'm gonna kill you!" Natsu screamed. Tears started forming down my eyes. "NAKAMA?! SCREW YOU NATSU! YOU ACT LIKE YOU CARE FOR YOUR OWN NAKAMA WHEN YOU JUST THROW HER OUT OF YOUR TEAM! AND IGNORE HER?! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU STILL LOVE YOUR NAKAMA?!" I screamed at him. "Azusa-nee-chan!" Yuri came running down to the arena. "NATSU-SAN! F*** YOU! YOU MADE MY NEE CHAN CRY! YOU MADE SABERTOOTHS NAKAMA CRY! YOU MADE ME CRY! YOUR HEAD ALWAYS SAID I WAS WEAK HE IS WEAK SHE IS WEAK AND YOU REPLACE YOUR OWN NAKAMA?! HOW DARE YOU EVEN USE THAT WORD!" Yuri-chan screamed with rage. Natsu stared at her awkwardly. "Ummm as if. I never thought my nakamas weak pfft* you make me laugh." Natsu tried to cover up his sin. I was mad. "Shut the F*** up Natsu!"

* * *

**Hehe. ^^ cliff hanger. :p see you in next update ehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Grand Magic Games

Yo! Thanks for reading and following and thanks for the nice reviews! Please help me vote between RoLu or Sticy! So anyways enjoy chapter 3!

Normal P.O.V.

Every stared in shock as the 2 sabertooth girls showed the pink haired boy the finger. "Who are you to tell me to shut up and show your fingers?!" The pink haired boy shouted. "I am someone who hates your guts." The girl with black hair turned around and walked away. "Hey are you two okay?" Sting and Rogue asked the 2 girls.

Wendy's P.O.V.

"I'm going to kill him…" I mumbled. "Yuri-chan! You were very brave! Lets go sit here and wait for the next game!" Min-nee-chan said. I smiled to her and grabbed her hand to the seat next to Azusa-nee-chan's. I saw Rogue-nii stare at Azusa-nee from a distance. Opps! I also saw him mouth I love you! Omg Omg! Did Azusa-nee see that?! I giggled and smirked at him. When he saw that I saw he blushed and quickly walked out somewhere.

Rogue's P.O.V.

Shit. That wasn't meant for anyone to see! It's good that Azusa-chan didn't see but Yuri-chan saw it! And she knew I said it to Azusa-chan! "Shit. Shit. Shit!" I screamed. "What's wrong Rogue-kun?" Frosch asked me. "Nothing Frosch." I smiled at Frosch.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"For the second game! We have Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail VS Azusa Heartphilia Lohr and Yuri Marvell from Sabertooth!" Mato announced. I smirked and grabbed Yuri's hand and went down into the arena. "Marvell?! Wendy?!" Natsu screamed. "No you idiot. Didn't Azusa-nee tell you that listen when people are talking?!" Yuri-chan scream at them. "That's my girl!" Min-chan shouted from the viewing spot. "Tchh. Looks like just weaklings." Natsu spit in my face. "Your gonna pay for that." I glared at him. "Go Natsu! Go! You can do it!" Lisanna Shouted. I turned around andput my finger over my mouth and said shhh. Lisanna glared at me. "You! Your name is Azusa right?!" Natsu asked. "Hell Yeah!" I shouted back. "Then lets back a bet. If I win you 2 will take off that coat." Natsu smirked. "And if I win Fairy Tail will change the guilds name to Unicorn Puke!" I smiled sweetly at him under my coat. "Deal!" Natsu shouted. Everyone in the guild glared at him.

"Let the battle begin!" Mato shouted.

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

"Iron Dragons Roar!"

Natsu and Gajeel roared.

"Yuri! Eat!" I shouted.

We ate their fire and iron.

"Thanks for the treat!" Yuri smiled at them.

"Arigatou" I smiled.

"What The?!" The stadium was shocked.

"I thought you were ice mages!" Gajeel shouted.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Now our turn!" Yuri-chan squealed with delight!

"Lighting Dragons Roar!"

"Ice Dragons Roar!"

Me and Yuri shouted. Natsu and Gajeel took the attack head on.

"Open the gate of leo the lion!" I shouted.

"How may I help you princess?" Loke asked.

"Loke?! He's Lucy's spirit! Where is Lucy?!" Natsu shouted.

"She's dead flame brain. Regret what you did to her?!" I shouted at him.

"Who the hell killed her?! Listen I regretted it since I was at the beach!" Natsu screamed.

"Fire Dragons Fist!" He came running at me.

"Water Lock!" Yuri screamed.

"Loke lets do a Unison Raid!" I shouted. He nodded.

"Regulus Fire Punch!" We shouted and took down Natsu.

"You can go back now Loke!" I told him. He nodded.

"Next is Gajeel!" Yuri shouted. I nodded.

Yuri took out her Katana.

"Black Blade Light Swing!" She shouted.

"Open the gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I called her out.

"Hello Princess." She said to me.

"Ehhh?! Virgo?! Lucy's spirit again?!" Gray looked shocked.

"Hello Gray-san." She nodded at him.

"Virgo dig a hole for Gajeel to fall in!" I told her.

After she did that she went back to the spirit world.

"Lighting Punch!" I screamed and sent Gajeel tumbling into the hole.

"And the winner is Azusa and Yuri!" Mato announced.

"Cooool!" Jason shouted.

I went up and pulled Natsu up by his scarf. "See you later Unicorn Pukes" I smirked at him.

^meanwhile at Unicorn Puke's (Fairy Tail) Viewing spot^

Natsu's P.O.V.

She beat me? She beat me?! I made Fairy Tail disappointed. Who is that bitch?! Oh hell she will pay once I recover. And how dare she even say Lucy's name!? And how dare she says Lucy's dead?! I feel guilty for ignoring her and kicking her off the team. But to hear that she is dead?! And she is using Lucy's spirits?! I'm gonna beat the life out of her! "Natsinna Natsinna~ are you alright?!" Lisanna came running down to get me. "Lisanna… help me." And I lost consciousness.

Lisanna's P.O.V.

How dare she beat up Natsu this bad?! It was just a game! What's wrong with her? And Lucy-nee is dead? I need to know! She was like a sister to me! Even thought I was jealous that she was my replacement and got close with Natsu. I could never hate Lucy-nee-chan. I helped Elfman carry Natsu to the infirmary. After I walked out I went to Sabertooth's viewing spot. "Miss Azusa? Can I please speak to you in private?" I asked her politely. She nodded and followed me out to the hall. "What do you want?" She asked me annoyed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time but, is Lucy-nee-chan really dead? Who killed her? Please tell me I need to avenge her! Please don't lie to me. I care for Lucy-nee even thought I was jealous of her!" I shouted tears streaming down my face. She smiled at me sweetly and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner. "Thankyou for worrying about me Lisanna." She took off her coat reveling her face. "Lucy-nee?!" I screamed. She put her hand over my mouth. She nodded. "Wendy-chan is also here." She smiled at me. "Lisanna? Lisanna! Where are you Natsu woke up now!" I heard Mira-nee shouted calling for me.

"Please keep this a secret!" Lucy-nee winked at me and walked away. "It was nice seeing you Lucy-nee! 5 Years ehh… you look prettier than ever." I whispered the last part to myself. "Ahh! Lisanna! Where were you?" Mira-nee asked. "I was talking with L- Luffy! From Angel Wing!" I lied. "Okay sweetie lets go back to the infirmary.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I woke up in the infirmary seeing Mavis and Elfman sitting beside me. "Natsu!" Lisanna came running into to me. She gave me a big bear hug. "Lisanna you're choking me!" I screamed. "Sor- Sorry Natsu…" She said quietly. She looked at the window.

It has been 30 minutes since Lisanna has been staring at the window. "Lisanna? What's is with the window staring?" I asked her. "Huh? Oh I just been looking at the sky outside. It reminds me of nee-chan…" she whispered the last part. "Mira?" I asked curiously, "What does Mira have to do with the sky?" I asked her. "No not Mira silly. It's… Lucy" She said the last word quietly even I couldn't hear it. "Who? Ruby?" I was confused. "No… Lucy." I still couldn't hear. "Lushhee?" I asked her. She glared at me and shouted, "Lucy!" and ran up from her chair and slammed the infirmary door. "What's wrong with her?" I mumbled. "Lucy… Where is she? How is she doing? Maybe I should ask Azusa…NOT!" I smiled. "I don't really care if Lucy is dead or not. I bet she's dead cause she is a weakling!" I smiled wider. Then the door opened and closed after over hearing what I just said. Shit. They heard me.

I went out but couldn't find the person who overheard. "I just know it's a she with black hair! Sniff* I smell a Vanilla and minty scent." I sniffed.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was going to call a truce with Natsu in Azusa form and tell him that Lucy is really dead by a disease. But after hearing what he said I slammed the door and teleported back to Sabertooth's Viewing Spot. "hic* hic* yu- yuri! Waahhhhhh!" I cried on Yuri's shoulder. "What's wrong Azu-nee? What happened?" She hugged me. "I went to Natsu in the infirmary to have a truce with him when I overheard him talking about me hic* hic* and and Hic* he said hic* I was weak hic* and I bet I was actually dead hic*." I cried and Yuri's face was all crooked. "I will kill him!" She shouted.

While I was crying on Yuri's shoulder Rogue came up and patted me on the back, "It's ok Azusa-chan, is it okay if I call you that?" Rogue asked. "Su- Sure" I answered. Yuri let me go and smirked at Rogue. "Rogue-nii! Please comfort Azu-nee I need to go pee!" Yuri said and ran with a wide smile on her face.

Rogue's P.O.V.

Someday I'm gonna get that kid back. "Uhh- umm here." I grabbed her into a hug. "Hic* Thankyou Hic* Rogue-kun. Wahhhh!" She cried into my shoulder. Did she just called me Rogue-kun?! I blushed faint pink. "It's okay Azusa-chan. We can get him back! I have a plan!"

Lucy's P.O.V.

Rogue explained his plan to me. My eyes widened. "Rogue-kun! You're a genius! Lets do this right away!" Rogue went and knocked Gray unconscious, while I use my transform magic to change into Gray. I walked over to Natsu. "Hey flame brain. How you been?" I called over to him. "Hey Ice Princess. Just watching those battles." He smirked. "The next battle is between Sabertooth and us you know." I smirked at him. "You wanna go?" I asked him. "I'm all fired up!" He smiled. "Well its 3 vs 3. I wanna make a bet with them. If we win they will tell us either where Lucy is or Is Lucy really dead." I told him. "Yeah sure whatever."

I ran back to Rogue and changed back to myself. "Rogue, tell the others I'm at the bathroom!" I ran to the bathroom and put my hair up into two pigtails. I smiled at myself and pull up my coat. Its time! "Next battle is! Saberooth's Rufus Hearphilia Lohr, Azusa Heartphilia Lohr, and Yuri Marvell VS Unicorn Puke's Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet!" Mato announced. "This is time to use this plan!" I squealed. "Thankyou Rogue-kun!" I jumped up and hugged him. Then Rufus-nii grabbed my hand and I grabbed Yuri's hand. We ran to the arena. "Well Well, We meet again Dragneel." I said. "Heh this time I'm gonna win you." Natsu smirked. "We'll see about that." I smiled at him. "Lets make another bet, if I win you will show your faces and tell us about Lucy." He said. "It's amazing you still care about Lucy! And if I win you, Natsu Dragneel, will eat Iron with Gajeel for 3 days." I smiled at him. "Deal!" He said. "Let the games begin." Yuri smirked.

"Requip: Heavens Wheel!" Erza requipped.

"Requip: Flame Empress!" I requipped.

"You- you can do that to?!" Erza asked shocked. I smirked.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu roared.

"Haha Is that all you got?" I smiled at him. "Rufus-nii take care of this weakling!" I told Nii-san.

"Flame Slash!" I attacked Gray who was distracted by Natsu ad Rufus's fight.

"Ice make: Arrows!" He shouted.

"Ice make: Eagles!" I shouted.

"Ice make: bow!" Gray screamed.

"Ice make: hammer!" I attacked him. "Success! One down 2 to go!" I squealed as Gray flew to the other side of the arena.

Rufus's P.O.V.

Dammit I wanted to face off Erza. My imouto… brave. Mother must be proud. I smiled.

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

"Memory Make: Ice make shield!" I shouted.

"Memory Make: Night of falling stars!" I shouted.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu attacked. I could not move. The attack hit me and sent me flying to where Gray was.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Nii-san!" I shouted at the flying body. "No!" I ran towards him. "No Nii-San! Stand up and fight! Please! You said you would protect my until my dying day! Nii_san!" I screamed. "Dragneel! You chose the wrong person to piss!"

"Ice make: Super freeze arrow! Ice make: Hammer! Ice make: Canon! Ice make: axe! Ice make: Geyser! Ice make: Prison!" When I finally got him in the my ice prison, I took him down with my Water Dragon roar and Water lock. "Next." I walked over to Yuri-chan who was fighting Erza. "Yuri! Unison Raid?" I asked. She nodded. "Lighting Dragons Roar!" Yuri shouted. "Clash! Lighting Ultra Punch!" I shouted. "Requip: Lighting Empress!" Erza requipped. When the blows hit her she fell on the floor and her armor cracked. "Ahh!" She screamed in pain. "pant* We aren't pant* loosing pant* yet! Pantpant*" Erza got up. She changed into her Japanese cloth. "Wow not wearing armor?" Yuri smirked. "Body Take over!" I shouted and took over Erza's body. "Yuri Lets go wake up our ex-nakama's!" I smiled at Wendy in Erza's body. "Natsu! Gray! Stand up you idiots is this all you got?!" Erza (Azusa-Lucy) screamed at them. "Uhhh. What?" They woke up. "We, Unicorn Puke, Give up and let Sabertooth win." I said loudly. "What?! Erza are you crazy?" Gray and Natsu both said. I went back into my body. Erza collapsed on the floor. "Erza!" They shouted. "If you surrender, we will show our face." I told them. "Fine!" They nodded seeing their partner down and they have no magic power left.

"Let's have a hand to hand battle before you wimps give up." Yuri smirked. Natsu punched Yuri in the stomach and she punched Natsu on his face. "In your face Dragneel!" Yuri shouted as Natsu flew to the other side of the arena and fainted. Erza glared at me and tried to kick my face as I ducked and punched her chin and she flew to where Natsu was and fainted to the lack of magic. "Why you!" Gray kicked my face when I wasn't watching. I turned around and smirked. "Nice shot Fullbuster" I smirked. I punched his face while Yuri kicked his private spot. (^^") "Ahhh!" Gray shouted and fell face first onto the floor. "Sabertooth Wins and earns 10 points!" I smiled and went over to Natsu. "Heal!" I shouted and healed 20% of his magic. "Oh Natsu, don't forget about our bet, I better see you with Gajeel eating Iron for 3 days." I whispered to him.

Fairy Tail came running down to the arena to see their friends condition. "Gray-sama!" Juvia came running to Gray and glared at Sabertooth. Lisanna smiled softly at me and Yuri. I winked at her and went to the visit Nii-chan. "Yo! Nii-san!" I waved at the sleeping Rufus. "Azusa-nee-chan! Shhh!" Yuri waved her finger around at my face. "opps." I said quietly. "Azusa?" Rogue poked his head around the infirmary. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded and followed him out. "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you lately." He looked at the floor. "Heyy! No hard feelings! For whatever reason you were avoiding me just forget it!" I smiled at him and saw him blush a faint pink. "Anyways congratulations on winning! You were great out there!" He smiled softly. "Nawwwww thankyou roggie. I better get going! Bye!" I ran back to Yuri. "So~ What did two talk about?" Yuri smirked. "Stuff" I smiled at her. "Hmph." She said and sat on top of Rufus-nii. "Yuri! Get off!" Rufus-nii screamed. Then i truned around and saw a familiar face, Natsu. "Dragneel…" I said quietly as he stared at me. "What are you staring at Dragneel?!" I shouted at him then realized…

End of chapter3 yay! Sorry for some people that didn't like the part tht erza stripped but I couldn't really think of anything else -_-" Anyways thanks for the reviews and hope you like it. Next chapter soooon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Why Lucy?

* * *

**Hey yo! oops ^^' I wrote nee-chan wrong. :p anyways thanks! Thankyou for all your reviews!. It made me really happy and pleaseee help me choose a couple for Lucy! Here's your new update! ENJOY! This chapter may suck - - **

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I realized… Yuri and me weren't wearing our coats and the almost the whole Fairy Tail guild saw us. Natsu's eyes widened. "pssshhh! Azusa my old friend!" Lisanna backed me up. I was surprised and calmed down. "Azuna? Why does she look like Lucy and she look like Wendy?" Erza asked confused. "Well, they just look alike!" Lisanna pouted. Everyone believed her and walked out of the infirmary leaving me, Yuri, Lisanna, Rufus-nii, Natsu, Erza, and lifeless Gray. "What's wrong with him?" I pointed at Gray. "Lushhhyyyy?" Gray asked quietly. I smiled, "I'm sorry I am not Lushy." Natsu glared at me then looked at Lisanna. "Are you sure she's your old friend?" Natsu asked Lisanna cautiously. "Pfft. Of course!" Lisanna was a very good liar I thought. I smirked and walked to Rufus-nii.

"Complete Heal!" I waved my hand over Rufus-nii's body and healed him completely. "Thanks sis." I nodded at him. 'That was close!' Yuri mouthed. "So, Where is Lucy is she really dead?" Erza and Natsu said at the same time. "Lucy is dead. I don't know who killed her but, the killer is a very stupid mage to leave her keys. I was Lucy's childhood friend and I went to her funeral and collected her keys." I lied. Hey I'm a good liar! I smiled to myself. "I don't believe you!" Gray shouted. "Up to you." I shrugged. "I…I didn't get to confess my love to her…" Gray whispered. I looked at him shocked. "What?!" Lisanna screamed. "Popsicle likes Luce?!" Natsu shouted. Gray just sighed and cried quietly. "Gnat! Gnatsu! This is your fault!" Gray shouted. "Whatever Grayce. Like I care." Natsu shouted back. "What did you call me Gnatsu?!" Gray was pissed. "What you mean Grayce? Gray-ceee?" Natsu teased. "This time your going down!" I giggled. Oh how I missed them fighting I thought.

Gray's P.O.V.

"This time your going down!" I shouted at Flame brain. Then the Azusa girl giggled. Lucy's giggle… She resembled Lucy so much… Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. I stared at Azusa and she smiled softly at me. "Miss Azusa, can I talk to you privately?" I whispered in her ears. She nodded and walked out the door. I was trying to get up when he poked her head in again. "Etooo… coming?" She asked. I pointed at my tired legs. "Oh! Right… Complete Heal!" She shouted. I mouthed Thankyou to her. We walked out the infirmary. "So?" she asked me. I pulled her into the quiet hall. "Azusa… Lucy, I know it's you. Please stop pretending." I cried and hugged her. She sighed and smiled at me. "Keep it a secret kay? And what were you talking about confessing to me?" She smirked. "It was nothing!" I shouted and blushed. "Awww come on! I didn't forgive you guys yet!" She pouted. She's just so cute… Wait she didn't forgive me yet?! "Ehh?! You didn't forgive me yet?" I asked and let go of her. She nodded and "hmph" at me. "It's ok… I deserve it. I didn't help you when Natsu was kicking you off the team…" I looked down on the floor avoiding her eyes. "Hey… I was joking! That time when Natsu kicked me off the team I was staring at you who said nothing mean to me but only looking sad and guilty! I never could be seriously mad at you." She smiled softly at me. "We…umm… should get back to the infirmary." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand back to the infirmary. "Hey…" I waved at Yuri. She smiled at me. "Will you forgive me?" I whispered to Yuri. She nodded and giggled. "Hey! Grayce! What the hell did you talk about with Azusa and what did you say to the kid?! And why is your eyes red and puffy?!" Flame brain blabbered. "I talked about how Gnats are annoying! And I told Yuri-chan here to ignore the idiot in this room! And my eyes here are red and puffy because an idiot in this room poked my eye by talking!" I shouted at him. I heard 2 giggles and saw Lucy and Wendy giggle.

Wendy's P.O.V.

Gray-nii… Remembers us. I smiled to myself. I felt happy today. Ahha! Tomorrow is Azusa-nee's birthday! I walked over to Gray-nii, "Tomorrow is Azusa-nee's birthday! Lets make a surprise for her and go shopping today!" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and smiled widely. "How old is she turning?" He whispered back. "25 since you guys were stuck in tenroujima island." I whispered and his eyes was wide. He looked at me from top to bottom eyes wider. "Whoa. You changed a lot!" he exclaimed. "Shhh!" I screamed at him. (Wendy now looks almost like Edolas Wendy except with brown hair.) He covered his mouth and nodded. "What the hell?!" Natsu screamed asking for attention. "Shut up salamander." Azusa-nee-chan glared at Natsu. Natsu whimpered like a dog. "Hahahaha such a wimp." Gray-nii laughed and Natsu. "Guys would you shut up?! I'm trying to sleep!" Erza screamed. "Well I'm trying to talk would you sleep already?!" Azusa-nee shouted at Erza. Rufus-nii started laughing. "Pfftt* you pfft* became more annoying Pfft* hahahhahaha" Rufus-nii burst out laughing. Then Gray-nii and me started laughing along with him. "Hey! That's so mean!" Azusa-nee pouted.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I'm so confused. What the heck are they talking about?! And she's not scared of Erza?! That girl is brave… When she pouts… Its so cute… So familiar! I turned to the silent Lisanna who was smiling. "Lisanna what's there to smile about?" I asked her. She just nodded and turned back to look at Grayce and Sabertooth laughing. "What the hell…" I was totally confused. "Ohh Salamander you wouldn't know a thing." The Yuri girl said. I glared at her receiving a scarier glare than Erza's from her. Damn this kid… I whimpered and turned to the laughing Lisanna. Her too?! Arggggh…

Lucy's P.O.V.

We were all laughing at Natsu's annoyed face. How dense can he get? Then the infirmary door opened and MAkarov walked in smiling at me. "Congratulations Azusa-chan Yuri-chan." He winked at me. Oh well he knows my identity. He turned around and looked at Natsu's dumbfounded face and laughed his beard off. "What the you too Master?!" Natsu and Erza stared at each other confused.

? P.O.V.

She revealed her identity to some… It's is almost time for you to become my queen.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Tell me!" I pouted which made them laugh even harder. Somehow Azusa really looked and sounded like Luce. Mayve it's just my imagination. "Are you sure you are not lying to us that you are Lucy?" Erza asked curiously. "Hell no! That bitch died years ago." Azusa exclaimed. I stared at her brown chocolate eyes. Lucy… How are you dead? Who killed you? Why do I care? Why? "Lucy…" Hot tears started dripping down on my blankets. Everyone turned around and stared at me. "I'M SORRY LUCY!" I screamed so loud Azusa and Yuri the dragon slayer fainted. Opps. Gray glared at me. "What the hell Natsu! You… You make her leave the team and call her a replacement and weak and now it's too late and you just say sorry?!" Gray shouted. I looked at floor guiltily.

? P.O.V.

How stupid can they get? It's so obvious that they were controlled. I laughed evilly and walked else where.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Heh. Apoligizing?! That's not gonna help. I sniffed the air and smelled a bad smell. "Someone was watching us." I said. "I smell it too. It's is an evil smell." Yuri woke up after me. Mavis came running into the infirmary. "He's here." She said with a scared face. Wait who's here? I looked at Mavis with a confused face. "Lucia my child hide!" Mavis looked at me with a frightened face. "What?" I asked confused. "He's out to get you. Please for the sake of the world." Mavis was crying and pulling me out the door. "I'm coming too!" Gray and Yuri shouted. "Well, where are you taking my queen?" A sound appeared from somewhere. "Don't touch her Doharu!" Mavis shouted. Doharu? That sounds so familiar. "Doharu of the darkness?!" Yuri screamed. "Azusa-nee stay back!" Yuri pushed me behind her. "She is not yours you beast!" Mavis and Yuri shouted. Gray jumped in front of Yuri. He smiled softy at me. "Even if I die… I will always protect you." Doharu and Gray started fighting which made Doharu pissed. "I'm getting bored at you move away or else." Gray shook his head and stood there. "Fine. You would make a good demon servant/soldier anyways, soul take over!" Doharu shouted. "Lucy… I love you…" Gray's eyes started turning red and his hair turned dark green and he was now wearing a black suit. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. "Music Burst: Eardrums explode!" I shouted. "Satan's Wing Attack!" I screamed. "Kurikare!" I sliced his body. Doharu couldn't dodge. "Damn it." He cursed. "Open the gate of Satan's Twins! Rin and Yukio!" I called out. (Hehe couldn't think of anything but blue exorcist.) "At your service Azusa-chan!" They attacked Doharu and his body exploded. "Thankyou you may go now!" I told them. "Demons can never die." Doharu said without his body only head. (Think of Hidan from Naruto)

"Well your gonna be the first Demon to die unless you turn my friend back into human!" I gave him my deadliest glare. He whimpered. Okay okay…. Soul release!" And he chanted something after. Gray turned back into his self. "I'm sorry Lucy…" and he fainted. "Gray! No! Stay with me!" I shouted."Open the gate of the healer, Ui!" I shouted tears streaming down my yes. "What can I do for you Princess?" Mio asked. "Please heal him." I cried. Mio walked over to Gray's body and waved her hand around his body. "He used 95% of his Magic. He is almost dead. It will take 3 days for him to heal completely." Mio looked at me seriously. "I have bad news Hima-sama." Mio started to tear up. "I have red his heart (She has heart reading magic also hehe ^^) he really loves you… In 3 days if he doesn't wake up… Means he has been poisoned and has a coma and god knows when he will wake up. It could be weeks, months, year, or centuries." Mio cried and went back to her spirit world.

* * *

?'s P.O.V.

Damn it. That Doharu failed on me! Now I will not get my queen!

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

Why can't I move? Why can't I get up?! Why can't I open my eyes?! Then I remembered. Holy Shit. I felt a warm hand grabbing my hand. "Wake up Gray… We need you." Lucy's faint voice whispering in my eyes. I need to try and open my eyes! "Gray-sama!" I heard Juvia cry for me. I felt a tear drop from my eyes. What the hell?! I can cry but not open my eyes? "Gray? Are you there? If you can hear me shed another tear!" I shed another tear for her. She squeezed my hand. "I will be the one to protect you next time…" She let go of my hand and I heard the infirmary door opened and closed.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Gray… I walked out of the stadium and went to a nearby forest. I saw a waterfall and walked over to it. Peaceful… Then I saw a couple cards fly down to the rock next to the right of the waterfall. "Huh? Cards?" I walked over and picked them up. 'I see you defeated my demon… Here is a prize for you… -Anonymous' A note stuck in front of the card. Is it a trap? I thought. I looked at the cards.

* * *

Cards:

The Healer: Kirino

Female

Power- Heal a person./Revive one from the dead.

The Killer: Yuma

Male

Power- Never run out of magic power. Natsu's power+ Igneel's power X100

The Futurist: Ami

Female

Power- Read the Future/ Change the future

The controller: Fillia

Female

Power- Control another persons body.

The Angel: Alice

Female

Power- Unknown

The Devil: Alicia

Female

Power- Unknown

The Time Stopper: Rabbie

Unknown

Power- Stop Time

The Cupid: Mugi

Female

Power- make a person fall in love with another.

Beware: Do not call out Alice and Alicia at the same time. And beware of Alicia.

* * *

"Eh? I wonder why?" I put the cards in my pocket and walked out of the forest. I started staring at the cards curiously. "Kirino eh? Revive from the dead?!" I red the card. Omg… "I call upon thee! The Healer! Kirino!" A raven haired girl with a long sleeveless pink dress with white flowers appeared before me. "Hello Azusa-sama. How may help you?" She asked me. "Kirino, call me Azuna! And can you really revive on from the dead?" I asked curiously. She nodded and said, "But you must pay a price." She looked at me with serious eyes. I tilted my head in confusion. "In order to revive a person, you must sacrifice something important." She looked at me plainly. "Can you heal my friend who has coma?" I asked her. "Yes, but it is like reviving one. You must sacrifice something important, and the judgement angel shall select the something." I nodded and guided her to Gray. She looked at my with a bit shock. "Angie! What is her sacrifice?" She called upon the judgement angel. "You must sacrifice your riches." My riches? My dad isn't here anymore and I have only 500,00 jewels. Oh well. "Sure here 500,000 jewels!" I gave her my jewels. "Nyaa~ Yay! I can go shopping now." She disappeared. Kirino was already healing Gray. His started to move his finger and breathe harder. I smiled. Finally…. "Azusa! I did it! He is awake now!" She cheered and smiled. I smiled and hugged her. "Thankyou Kirino! You are the best!" I squealed. "Hey Luce… If I die promise me you will move on…" Gray murmured. I giggled he must be dreaming. CRASH!

I ran to where Natsu was fighting someone. "My queen." The stranger smirked at me. He was flying towards me. "Onee-chan! No!" I heard a voice screaming behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with black hair about the age of 12 running towards me before I blacked out.

I woke up. What time is it? Where the heck am I? I looked around the place. Weird, it was all white and the floor was fluff! I then saw 2 familiar faces…

* * *

**Yay! Finished. I'm sorry if it sucked. ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Onee-chan?

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long long long timee~ Gomene! I forgot my password that's why. =='**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's POV.

I look at the 2 familiar faces shocked. "Mom? Dad?" I said and looked around seeing a white room. I looked at them confused. They smiled at me. "Lucia dear, you, love your friends correct?" Mother asked me. I nodded. "Well baby, you just fainted. You're friends are protecting you and risking their life fighting with a demon that's gonna kidnap you. Wake up darling. Protect the people who protected you." Mother said. Father nodded. "Wh- What happened?" I asked shock. "A dark mage called, Inazumo, the king of darkness has decided for you to be his queen. A lot of this are going to change dear. You must stay strong. We love you Lucia. Now go and protect your friends." Father said. I nodded. I woke up on the stone hard floor. "Ugh." I said dizzily. I stood up and saw Sabertooth and Fairy Tail fighting of a black haired man with a blue tuxedo. "Dark Blast!" He shouted and black beams shot out hitting some members causing them to fall and be unconscious. "ENOUGH INAZUMO!" I screamed angrily. Everyone turned their attention to me. "Azusa-chan!" They shouted. "Death Beam!" I shouted and let dark magic out. "Y- You use dark magic?!" They all screamed. I nodded and sent attacks at Inazumo. He started to get weak. "I will get you no matter what my queen. I shall be back." He said and disappeared. I fell down on my knees and started crying. "Lucy!" Lisanna said running to my crying figure. "Lucy?! What are you saying Lisanna?" Natsu shouted. "Lucy!" Gray said running to me with tears in his eyes. He hugged me tightly and whispered, "Never do that again." He said crying. "Gray! You're awake!" Everyone shouted. "Thanks to her." Gray said pointing at me. "Wait why did you call her Lucy?" Mira asked. "Onee-chan!" I heard a girl with strawberry blonde hair came running and hugged me. "Huh?" I was confused. "You're my onee-chan!" She said happily. I bright light appeared before me. "Gomenasai Lucia I forgot to tell you that you have a sister younger than you 4years." Mother said and disappeared. "I'm Ui! And I'm 16!" She said happily. "Rufus-nii! Baka! Why didn't you tell me?!" I hit Rufus in the head. "Ow. Gomenasai… I did know. But Mama told me to not tell you yet. Gomenasai!" Rufus said and went down on his knees saying sorry. "Hmph." I said and Rufus started to cry. "Ru- rufus?" Everyone from Sabertooth stared at him shocked. I kissed Rufus's cheek and hit his head. "Baka Aniki-san." I said. He blushed and smiled a little. "That's why you love me isn't it?" He said smirking. I blushed. "Baka!" I said kicking him flying to the other side of the arena. "Onee-chan! Why did you hurt Onii-san!" Mugi said pouting. "Gomenasai Mugi." I said hugging her. "Ehem. We haven't got our answers yet?" Erza said annoyed. "Oh right. My name is Azusa Lucy Heartphilia Lohr. Okay?" I said annoyed. "Nee-san don't lie to them much more. It's to hard for both me and onii-san to watch." Mugi said crying. "Gomenasai Ui. Fine. I'm your Lucy Heartphilia, but that is not my real name. I am Lucia Heartphilia Lohr. Daughter of the queen of the dragons. Sister of the baka Rufus. Nee-chan of the kawaii Ui." I said in a annoyed tone. "Lu- Lucy!" They shouted and started running to hug me. "Stay away!" Ui said and put a barrier up to cover me. "Why?" Mira asked. "First, nee-chan is not ready for all your drama over again. Second, do you realize how much pain you caused her and now you're acting happy and sweet cause she's back!" Ui shouted crying. They looked at her with guilt and started to walk away. "Lu… Are you okay?" Rogue said hopping on his left foot and falling face first. "Rogue!" I said running to him. "Are you okay?!" I said worried. "Yes I'm fine. You should worry about yourself first." He said. I shook my head. "I open the gate of the healer! Kirino!" I said as a orange hair girl appeared. "Yes?" She asked. "Please heal him Kirino-chan!"I said worriedly. She bent down and healed him. "Kirino what happened to your raven colored hair?" I asked her. "Oh that was a wig for my cosplay party!" She said happily and returned to the card world. "Requip! Nurse Aid!" I requipped into a short nurse dress. "Erms. Why are you requipping into that?" Rogue said having a nosebleed. "This requip heals my body by 50%!" I told him he nodded. "Nee-chan, we must go now. Bring Nii-san and your closest friends too. Everything is going to change from here on out." Ui said seriously. I nodded. "Requip! Speed shoes!" I requipped my shoes into super fast shoes and ran to Rufus-nii and brought him back. "Rogue, Sting, Wendy, Gray, Lisanna, Minerva, Orga, Kyuki, Yukino, Rufus-nii and Mavis are coming." I told Ui. She nodded and teleported us to our old mansion. "It's good to be home…" Me and Rufus said happily. "Th- This is your home?!" They all screamed surprised except Gray. "This whole place is theirs." Gray said pointing everywhere. "Ahh… Lucia! Rufus! Ui! You're back!" A familiar voice called out. "Zeref!" I shouted and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" I said hugging him and crying. "Shush Lu. We need to get you to a safe place." He said and led us into the mansion. We went into my study room and pulled out my favorite book. The wall opened and revealed another dimension. "Mystic Dimension?" Rufus asked. Zeref nodded. "Are we going there?" Ui asked. He shook his head and closed the portal with his hands. It revealed a room with 15 mint king sized colored beds and emerald green wallpaper. "Whoa! I didn't know this existed!" I squealed happily. "You must stay in here until Inazumo is defeated or else." Zeref said in a scary tone. I nodded my head instantly afraid of what Zeref might do. The wall closed and Mavis walked over to me. "Call out Ami." She said. "How did you know I have her?!" I asked surprised. "I gave it to you now open it." She said. I nodded. "I open gate of the futurist! Ami!" I said as a girl with dark blue hair appeared. "Good day to you Azusa-sama." She said politely. "Call me Azusa! Can you please tell me the future? Onegai?" I begged. She nodded and closed her eyes. "5 days from now Zeref will battle Inazumo in the garden and you will interfere with their fight and Inazumo will get a chance and kidnap you. And you get controlled by him and turn into a different person and the balance of light and darkness will fall causing the world to end. The other future is, 5 days from now Zeref will fight with Inazumo and your friends assist to help him, you trust in your friends to defeat the beast and everything ends well. But, Inazumo will be born again. The women who will give birth to that beast is… you." Ami said emotionlessly. I stared at her shocked. Me? Give birth to a beast? "But why?" I asked mad. "You princess of the dragons, contain more than 100% magic of a normal mage. And the father of the child contains a lot of magic. The baby will contain too much power and become evil. If you do not kill it, then everyone shall perish." Ami said sadly. "Arigatou Ami-chan you may go back now." I told her. She nodded and disappeared. "Gomenasai imouto… I know how much you wanted twins and more… Gomenasai…" Rufus-nii said hugging me as I cried into his shoulder. Ui came and hugged me from behind. "Awww~ This is so kawaii!" Minerva and Lisanna said and took pictures. I fell asleep on Rufus-nii's shoulder.

* * *

Rufus's POV.

I carried Lucia bridal style and put her down on her bed. I tugged her in and kissed her cheeks. I earned glares from Gray, Sting, and Rogue. I looked at them weirdly. "What? She's my sister!" I said shouting. "Tch siscom." They said in unison. "Ara ara~ Gray's got a crush!" Lisanna said. "How about we play a game of dare?" Kyuki said smirking. They all nodded. Uh oh. This ain't ending well. "I start! I dare Gray to whisper 'Lucy I love you' in her ears right now!" Lisanna said happily. Gray sighed and did as he was told. I saw Lucia shiver a bit but calmed down. "My turn. I dare Ui to kiss Rufus on the cheeks." Gray said calmly. Ui kissed me on the cheeks and smiled. "I love you Onii-san!" She said happily. I smiled back at her. "I dare Rogue-kun to kiss Onee-chan's forehead!" Ui said excited. I chopped her head. "Ow! Onii-san! What was that for?!" She pouted. "For letting someone touch your sister." I said annoyed. She frowned and Hmphed me. Rogue walked over to the bed where Lucy was sleeping. "Lu-Lu… Gomenasai…" Rogue said and bent down kissing Lucia's forehead.

Rogue's POV.

I bent down and kissed Azusa-chan's forehead. She wriggled a little and smiled a bit. "Goodnight Rogue…" She mumbled. I blushed. Did she know I kissed her forehead? I thought. "Ara Ara~ Rogue's blushing!" Rufus said like a high school girl. "I dare Minerva to hit Rufus across the face." I said angrily. SLAP! Minerva slapped Rufus across the face and smirked. "My turn. I dare Sting to sleep next to Azu-chan tonight." She said smirking making Sting stand up and start dancing happily. I felt jealously rising up. I saw the same thing from Gray. We had a jealousy aura around us. "Oh my turn! I dare Rufus to tell us who he likes!" Sting said and stopped dancing. I wanted to know that for a while too… "We- Well, you wouldn't know her… bu- but since you asked… her name's Meredy." He said quietly. "Meredy-chan?!" Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, and the sleeping Azusa woke up in surprise. "OMG RUFUS-NII!" Azusa-chan said breaking into tears. Tears. Tears? Why? "I hate you! I hate my brother! But! But! But I don't want him to have a girlfriend! A crush! I want to be the most important girl to you!" She shouted. Pain filled her voice. Rufus looked down at the floor. "But Luce… You're the most important person for me…" Gray said quietly but Azusa heard. She smiled at Gray. "Me too…" Sting and I said in unison. She giggled and smiled at us. "Good night guys. Love you Gray, Rogue. See you on my bed Sting." She said. Wh- What?! She knew all along! Did she just say she loves me?! "Alright you bakas. Bed time." Yuri-chan said sleepily. "Good night minna." I said and went to my bed. I saw Sting went and slept next to Azusa. I felt very jealous and went to the side where no one was occupying and slept there. I wrapped my arms around Azusa and fell asleep.

* * *

Gray's POV.

Grrr… They can't always have it their way. I walked to Lucy bed and slept on the bottom part of the bed and hugged Lucy's bed.

Sting's POV.

Blackie is so soft. She smells so good and she smiles so cutely. I lean my head on her shoulder and kissed her cheeks. I blushed at myself. What the hell Sting! What's wrong with you! Keep it together! I felt myself drift away and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy's POV.

I woke up seeing three boys on my bed. I ruffled Rogue's hair in my fingers and got up. I requipped into my 'I hate everyone' shirt and long black jeans. I sat on the floor and requipped out my songbook and my guitar. I strummed my guitar. "Mm… Lucy… Are you awake?" Gray said sitting up. "Ai wo komete Surasura to ne Saa kakidasou Uketotta kimi ni Shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni Yume wo misete Kurukuru to ne Ji ga maiodoru Ganbare fudePEN Koko made kita kara  
Kanari honki yo." I sang not noticing Gray. I finished the chorus and looked at Gray and blushed. "Gomene! I didn't hear you!" I said shyly. "Did you write that yourself?" Gray asked. I nodded. "It's really good. Your voice is a like an angel." He said sweetly. "A- Arigatou Gray!" I said bowing at him. "Hey don't be so formal!" Gray said surprised. I smiled a toothy smile and giggled. "That was so good Azu/Lu-chan/nee!" Everyone yelled. I screamed surprised. "We were all awake but lazy to get up so we listen to you sing! That was so good! What is that song?" Minerva said. "E- Eto… I wrote that song… It's called Ballpoint Pen." I said nervously. "Aha! Fude Pen Boru Pen!" Lisanna said happily. I nodded. Rogue blushed and turned and looked the other way. BANG BANG! We heard bangs from outside. "We need to go check!" I shouted. "Not you." Sting said protectively. "I'll do it." He said and ran out. I heard a scream and blast. "Do you trust me Lucy?" Gray said squeezing my hands. I nodded and they all ran outside.

* * *

**This chapter sucks. :p Ok so vote!: Gray/Sting/Rogue**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What we didn't expected.

Okay Sorry I wasn't updating for a super longgg time. So here is the results:

Gray: 8

Rogue: 12

Sting: 3

So I'm cutting Sting out but for the love of Stilu fans, I will make some Stilu moments! And for Gray and Rogue, we shall continue voting!

Lucy's POV.

I watched as Gray ran out the hidden door and locking it. I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers up to my face. I heard Lisanna's scream from downstairs. I had the urge to ran down but was to afraid. Suddenly a black mist surrounded a tornado form wind in front of my bed. I screamed at seeing the unwanted person in my room. I screamed before blacking out.

No one's POV.

Everyone fighting downstairs heard the scream of the blonde girl. Lisanna fell onto her knees as she collapsed and fainted. Rufus threw items near him to the odd creatures standing before him. The screeched and all disappeared. Gray ran up to Lucy as fast as he could. He stood there shocked. Gray Turned around to see Rogue running up to him. "How…?!" Gray asked angrily. Rogue looked at him confused. Rogue looked behind Gray and saw a trail of blood from the door to the bed. His eyes grew large. A pile of long blonde hair lay on the bed and a note. Sting pushed through them and got the note. "Eto… It says: IL, Lucia Heartphilia marriage to Izazumo Kuroneko. January 12 x800, you all are invited! Wear formal clothing please." Sting said almost shouting. He crumpled the paper and threw I it the air and roared on it. Rogue stood where he was eyes large as an owl. "Ne-Nee-chan!" Ui screamed and a green aura surrounded her, She disappeared in tihn air. Rufus did the same but with red aura. Everyone looked at each other confused.

Someone's POV.

Lucia… Are you alright? "Mirai! We need to go help Lucy now! Not just sit here and do nothing!" My twin sister told me. "No Asu-chan! We must let fate and destiny decide its path. We cannot change the future." I said sighing. Even though I want to help her as much as my sister did, I couldn't . We cannot interfere with the future. What going to happen is going to happen unless Lucia or her friends changes it themselves. "Come on sis we are going to be late for the party." I said grabbing my sisters hand and walking out our hideout.

Lucy's POV.

I woke up in a strange room in a wedding dress. The dress was strapless with a pink bow on the middle. I smiled at the beautiful dress. "Do you like it babe?" A dark voice said. I jumped up from the red bed and pointed my finger at his face. "Who the fudge are you and where am i?!" I screamed. He Walked forward and leaned his face next to mine. I couldn't move away somehow, I was stuck in that place. He leaned his face closer, closer, closer… I bit into his cheeks causing him to scream as his cheeks bled. He glared at me as I ran out the room. "Change!" I shouted and the wedding dress I wore changed into Asuna Fairy Dance Arc clothes and hair. I ran through the doors I passed. I opened the door the last door in the hallway leading to a cliff. I looked down from the cliff. It was taller than any cliff I had seen. "Fairy Wings Assemble!" I said as white transparent wings appeared on my back. I heard laughter behind my back. The guy I just saw had black hair and red piercing eyes. "You think you can fly of this cliff and escape me?!" He laughed evilly. "Tch." I said and jumped of the cliff. I fell down deeper, deeper, deeper… and i…

Sorry this was kind of short I have no time! I have tons of homework! Anyways R&R! Thankyou everyone for reading and making favorite and following!


	7. Chapter 7

**Arigatou gozaimasu for following and favorting and reviewing my story ^^ I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for centuries T_T I was sick in the hospital -_- anyways I promise the update for often! Enjoy! ps. Rogue is in the lead. Gray is 2nd. I might think of adding Sting back! For now Graylu moments!  
**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I dreamt a dream of marrying the one I love. I dreamt of living an adventurous life. I dreamt of having children. I dreamt of the perfect guy. I dreamt of dying after I finished everything I wanted to ever do in my life. I never dreamt of falling from a tower and dying. Tears filled my eyes as I slowly fell from the tower. My wings fluttered but didn't help me fly. It was going to be soon before I hit the hard cold floor. "I pray for the best for Wendy. I pray for happiness for Gray. I pray for more power for Sting. I pray for a smile for Rogue. I pray for my onii-chan too stop being so cocky. I pray for Yuki-chan to survive all the trouble. I pray for imouto to be stronger than anyone else. I pray for Min-chan to get a real boyfriend. I pray for Orga to sing better. I pray for Kyuki to do everything she wants in life." I prayed while tears streamed upwards. "You're not dying yet! LUCYYYY!" I heard a fimilair voice cry out my name and I landed on ice cold but soft fabric.

"Lucy…" the voice said soothingly. I opened my eyes and saw Gray looking at me worriedly before I passed out.

I opened my eyes to find my nakama staring at me. I smiled at them softly.

"Gomenasai Minna! Gomenasai!" I said as tears poured down my cheeks. Rogue hugged me and rocked me like a baby. I cried into his warm chest.

* * *

Sting P.O.V.

Lucy… I… wasn't there to save you… I pulled Lucy to her feet and smiled at her. "Stingy Bee!" She said smiling wider than ever.

"Onee-chan!" Ui cried and grabbed Lucy into a hug.

"Baka Imouto." Rufus said crying into Lucy's shoulders.

I smiled at the happy family peacefully.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V.

I thought about what Lucy had said when she thought she was going to die. 'I pray for a smile for Rogue' She said. I tried to put on the largest smile I ever could do and turned to everyone. "Pfft. AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone started laughing at my smiled and some even rolled on the floor. Lucy grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes. She giggled and smiled back at me.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

Seeing Rogue's smile was hilarious. Lucy suddenly ran to me and landed on me causing me to fall on the ground. She hugged me tightly and smiled like there was going to be no tomorrow. I blushed a deep crimson red.

"L- Lucy get off." I said embarrassed. She pouted but got off.

When she got off me she blushed the same way I did. "Arigatou Gray for saving my life." She said ignoring me eyes. "You shouldn't be in this mess… It's all cause of me…" Lucy said as teas streamed down her face again. I pulled her hand causing her head to turn to me and I attached my lips on hers. Her eyes widened but closed and returned my kiss. "It's not your fault. I wanted to help you no matter if I die or not!" I said when we pulled away from each other. Lucy smiled at me and hugged me closer to her. She buried her face into my chest and her smile stayed on her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

While the members of Lucia's Protection team walk back to their camp, little did they know someone was right behind them.

* * *

**Urhhggg blubblyyy I suck ar writing now. I'm gonna write a new fanfic soon and it's a… STICY! Yay for Sticy fans. R&R Ps. I can only read English thai and Japanese ^^**


End file.
